


Midsummer Love Song

by Nightyelfy



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Conversations, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyelfy/pseuds/Nightyelfy
Summary: Uenoyama was tasked with the impossible - to finish Yuki's love letter to Mafuyu. Despite his success in remaining faithful to Yuki's sound, Uenoyama never considered the consequences of his actions and how they might impact Mafuyu.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Midsummer Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place right after Chapter 34, 柊 mix_5.

Uenoyama: Can’t make it to band practice today  
Uenoyama: I’ve caught a cold.  
Akihiko: I don’t believe it  
Haruki: Remember to drink plenty of fluids,  
Haruki: And you should be back on your feet in no time!  
Uenoyama: Thank you, Haruki-san  
Uenoyama: What’s so hard to believe, Kaji-san?  
Akihiko: Just goes to show you are mortal after all  
Uenoyama: HAAA?!?  
Akihiko: Boy-wonder not so wondrous anymore, huh?  
Haruki: Akihiko, stop messing with Ue, he needs to rest  
Haruki: Do you have somebody to take care of you?  
Uenoyama: Not right now. My parents are you of town, and I don’t even know where my sister is  
Akihiko: Probably smooching with Take  
Haruki: Akihiko…  
Mafuyu: I can stop by!  
Haruki: Oh, Mafuyu-chan’s here too!  
Mafuyu: I’m in school right now, but I can come over after classes are over.  
Mafuyu: That is if Uenoyama-kun is ok with it.  
Uenoyama: Wouldn’t that be too much of a bother?  
Mafuyu: I’ll be there!  
Akihiko: Remember, it’s a house visit, not a reason for you to jump him  
Akihiko: Ok, Ue-sama?  
Uenoyama: I’m turning off my phone now  
Uenoyama: I just can’t, Kaji-san  
Haruki: Akihiko, shouldn’t you be focusing on looking for a job?  
Haruki: I mean, instead of teasing Ue?  
Akihiko: Ah, well, about that…

* * * * *

Mafuyu lifted his eyes off his phone and set his sight on the block ahead. He remembered where Uenoyama lived ever since he slept at his place that one time when their band practice ran late into the evening. And while it was fascinating to get a glimpse into Uenoyama’s domestic life, Mafuyu felt like there was a lot more to discover. Curious and albeit slightly nervous, Mafuyu proceeded up the stairs, towards Uenoyama’s home. 

The boy stopped in front of the door and examined it for a moment. There was no mistaking it, this was the place. Mafuyu gasped softly, and lifting his hand, he knocked a couple of times.

He didn’t have to wait long before he could hear noises from the other side of the door. Knowing how nervous Uenoyama tends to get whenever he meets alone with him, Mafuyu was sure he must’ve been waiting by the door for him to show up. School finished a while ago, and Uenoyama’s apartment was quite close by. He probably counted down the minutes, anticipating Mafuyu’s arrival.

“Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu smiled once he met his pleasant blue eyes. “How are you feeling?” 

“It’s hard to say,” he mumbled, flustered as he slowly appeared from behind the door. “I had a fever last night, and…”

Mafuyu huffed sharply and lunged forward to Uenoyama. He pressed a hand to his forehead and lifted the other one to his own. The boy waited for a long moment for the temperature to settle in his palm, and then after retreating, he shook his head.

“That’s a relief then,” Uenoyama exhaled and nodded appreciatively to Mafuyu. “Say… how come you came all the way here?”

“You said you were alone and… I thought some company might do you good,” Mafuyu allowed softly. 

“I appreciate it but, I don’t want you also to get sick,” Uenoyama said with half a mouth, his gaze set in the ground, still debating whether it was a good idea to let Mafuyu cross the threshold.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Uenoyama-kun. You took care of me when I was sick, so it’s only fair for me to do the same.”

“Ri-right,” he stuttered and moved to the side, allowing Mafuyu to step inside. “Do you need help with that?” he offered once he saw the bag in the boy’s hands.

“I got it,” Mafuyu shook his head as he passed Uenoyama and entered his home. “Excuse the intrusion,” he then said politely and went to take off his shoes.

Uenoyama closed the door behind him and allowed himself a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to chase away Akihiko’s words from earlier. He felt drained and lightheaded because of his cold, and at that point, it was hard to distinguish between his thoughts and intentions. 

In a way, Uenoyama wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, place three blankets on top of him, and sleep the sickness away. But even in that deplorable state, there was a part of him that couldn’t have been more excited to see Mafuyu. 

And although having Mafuyu by his side was usually comfortable and pleasant, this time around, it felt different. As though it wasn’t fair to take joy in his presence. 

Uenoyama’s conscience was quick to react and began tugging at the boy’s heart. The truth was, Uenoyama and Mafuyu haven’t spent any time together for quite a while, and because of that, they never got a chance to bring each other up to date with the current events in their lives. Matters related to Given’s debut, how Uenoyama’s been consistently helping Hiiragi and Shizusumi with their band, and probably most important, details about the task that Hiiragi unexpectedly put on Uenoyama’s shoulders. 

As far as he knew, nobody had told Mafuyu anything about it. About the song that Mafuyu’s ex-boyfriend started but never completed. The love letter Yuki never got to present to Mafuyu. The one Uenoyama finished and delivered with such glowing results that Hiiragi mistook him for Yuki for a long moment.

“Uenoyama-kun, are you ok?” Mafuyu peered over his shoulder, Uenoyama still clutching on the door handle.

“Ye-yeah,” he turned halfway toward him and rubbed the back of his neck to hide his flustered expression. “Come this way.”

Mafuyu followed Uenoyama with his eyes as he sprinted passed him. He then hummed approvingly and accompanied him to the brightly lit living room.

“You can sit anywhere you want,” Uenoyama then allowed politely as he wobbled his way to the couch. 

Mafuyu stopped in the doorway to gaze around, as though to get used to his new surroundings. The apartment was quite spacious and just as welcoming. It was clean and cozy, and Mafuyu was taken aback that he hadn’t noticed so many things about it the last time he was there. But that was because back then, Uenoyama was quick to take him to his bedroom. And yet now, he opted to keep him away from there. But as long as he was beside him, Mafuyu didn’t really mind where they spent their time together. 

Refocusing his attention, Mafuyu crossed the distance between them with slow steps, his gaze settling on the visibly nervous dark-haired boy.

“So, what’s all that?” Uenoyama asked as he sat on the couch, noticing how tightly Mafuyu was holding onto the bag he brought with him.

“Oh,” the boy gasped when he stopped by the side of the coffee table before the couch, “I got you some things.”

Uenoyama’s eyes widened. “You didn’t have to,” he said, blushing as he turned his head away once Mafuyu kneeled in front of the table and started rummaging through the bag. “Spending your money like this…”

“It’s ok, Uenoyama-kun,” the boy said with a smile. “It’s for you, so I didn’t mind at all.”

Uenoyama exhaled sharply, recognizing he felt too dazed to protest any further. While Mafuyu’s care was appreciated, there were moments when because he was so caught aback by his gestures, Uenoyama didn’t know how to react. And now more than ever, he felt very clumsy in front of Mafuyu.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I bought… both ice tea and regular tea,” Mafuyu turned to him with two bottles in hand. “Haruki-san said to stay hydrated.”

“Either is fine,” Uenoyama swallowed after a moment’s hesitation and reached out for the ice tea.

Mafuyu placed one bottle on the table and handed the other one over to him, their fingers brushing gently against each other as the exchange happened. 

“Thank you,” Uenoyama murmured, the warmth of Mafuyu’s hand still lingering on his skin. 

“I also got you some pudding if you are hungry and…” the boy followed and put the containers on the table and then went back to check to the bag. “Yakisoba bread.”

“Yakisoba bread?” Uenoyama repeated and wiped his mouth with his sleeve after a hearty gulp of the tea; it surprised him how thirsty he was, but Mafuyu’s presence, as well as his guilty conscience, might’ve had something to do with his sheer nervousness.

“Hmm,” Mafuyu titled his head slightly as he hesitated to either put the bread on the table or back in the bag. “You don’t like it?”

“I do, but…” Uenoyama huffed in amusement and turned his head to Mafuyu, a pleasant smirk in the corner of his mouth. “This was what you offered me back then too.”

Mafuyu perked up as the memory crashed over him like a wave. It was back during late spring. And he remembered it because of how warm the stairwell behind the gym at their school got once it was inundated by sunlight from all angles. That was where he met Uenoyama. That was where he fixed his guitar… and where he first sang. With him by his side. 

“Do you remember?” Uenoyama insisted, noticing the spaced-out expression on Mafuyu’s face.

“I was trying to bribe you to teach me to play guitar,” Mafuyu allowed softly, the tender embrace of those days warming his heart each time he recalled them.

Uenoyama hummed in agreement and leaned back on the couch. “So, you do remember.”

“I’m still glad it worked,” Mafuyu smiled as he folded the empty bag and placed it on the table. 

Mafuyu stood up with the food in his hands and went to sit next to Uenoyama on the couch. Uenoyama straightened up suddenly as he accepted the bread and thanked Mafuyu with a nod.

While he did try to eat, he quickly realized he didn’t have an appetite. He felt drained because of the sickness, and there was this uncomfortable lump in his throat that rendered him a nervous wreck. He swallowed, struggling to focus, not wanting to show too much of his discomfort to the boy beside him. 

Uenoyama didn’t want Mafuyu to see any weaknesses in him. It was important for him to know Mafuyu could count on him for support, regardless of his troubles. And his sickness shouldn’t change that. And as far as Uenoyama could see, if he ignored the pressing headache and the cold he felt nipping at his weary body, he was sure he could pull it off. 

“Some tea,” Mafuyu proposed once he saw how hesitant Uenoyama was towards his food.

“There’s tea right there,” he blinked repeatedly and pointed to the bottles on the table. “You bought enough.”

“Can I make you hot tea instead?” the boy tilted his head as he went to scrutinize Uenoyama. “I didn’t think about it, but that would probably be better for you.”

“If-if you want,” Uenoyama allowed, Mafuyu always knowing how to get the better of him with his unflinching gaze. 

Rubbing his forehead slightly, Uenoyama turned around and told Mafuyu where to find the cups and teabags. Having Mafuyu fiddling around in his house was a bit unnerving, but in a way, Uenoyama was relieved to know that his parents weren’t going to stumble on them.

Although he wished it was during better circumstances, Uenoyama was glad that he could spend some time with Mafuyu. But there was no denying that he found it hard to focus, his mind now a sordid mess of guilt and joy.

“I’m sorry I’m such a bad host,” Uenoyama confessed abruptly and followed Mafuyu with his eyes as he calmly waited for the kettle to heat the water.

“Not at all, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu said and poured the hot water in cups, the teabags quick to surface. “Besides, it’s the least I can do. Here, your cup,” Mafuyu offered as he approached him.

Uenoyama grabbed the cup with both hands. It was hot and comforting, and the steam was pleasant against his chilled body. Mafuyu was right, that might’ve been precisely what he needed to calm down and warm himself up. 

“Is it good?” Mafuyu asked after he sat down back on the couch, holding tightly onto his cup of tea.

“It’s good,” Uenoyama praised and took another sip, careful as not to burn himself again.

Uenoyama knew he rushed to drink the tea, but he was too curious to check how it tasted to stop himself. That day was filled with a lot of firsts, Uenoyama quickly recognized. And Mafuyu making tea for him for was one of them. 

“Feeling any better?”

“Ye-yeah,” Uenoyama nodded, moving the cup away from his mouth. “Just a bit dizzy,” he then admitted, and Mafuyu leaned in towards him, the same urgency in his gesture as before. 

Uenoyama froze with his mouth partly open as Mafuyu placed his hand on his forehead. His heart began thumping violently in his chest, and he froze, waiting for Mafuyu to deliver the verdict. 

“Maybe it would be best if you lay down for a bit,” Mafuyu retreated and said with half a mouth. “Do you want me to help you to your room?”

“That’s not needed,” Uenoyama retorted hastily and reached up to rub his forehead. “Here is fine.”

“Let me bring you a blanket, Uenoyama-kun,” the boy then jumped up, his liveliness quick to manifest. “To keep you warm.”

“Ah, there’s one… In my room,” Uenoyama said and blushed intensively afterward.

He felt so embarrassed to direct Mafuyu to his bedroom, mainly because he knew he didn’t leave it in a welcoming state before he left. Ever since he saw Mafuyu’s intention to visit him, he scurried around the house to make sure everything was tidy and that the dishes were washed, so as to not make a bad impression on his guest. And the only room he neglected was his own. Uenoyama saw no reason to sort it out. It wasn’t like they were going to hang out there, he convinced himself as he closed the door behind him earlier that day before Mafuyu’s arrival. 

Uenoyama cleared his throat, forcing his nerves away. “It’s ok; I’ll get it,” he corrected and was about to get up from the couch when he met Mafuyu’s gaze. 

“I don’t mind, Uenoyama-kun,” the boy said and cupped his cheek, eager to reassure him. “My room is always a mess anyway,” he followed, recognizing the source of his distress.

“It should be on the bed or the computer chair,” Uenoyama eventually murmured, darting his eyes away, as even his ears took on a redder color. “But don’t go snooping around.”

“I won’t,” Mafuyu complied before disappearing down the hallway.

Uenoyama rubbed his hands together as he sat on the couch. He couldn’t hear any movement from within the apartment. He held his breath, trying to see if he could catch anything, but alas, the world around him fell into harrowing silence. 

Mafuyu was quite stealthy, although that was probably not his intention at all. It was merely Uenoyama’s nervousness that was getting the better of him.

Once he heard footsteps approaching, Uenoyama flinched, and lifting his head saw Mafuyu returning with a large, dark grey blanket that he used as a bed cover. He handed it over to him, and Uenoyama began unfolding it with rushed gestures. 

“It wasn’t as bad as you made it seem,” Mafuyu said nonchalantly and sat down on the couch. 

“Mafuyu!” 

“I wasn’t snooping, I promise,” he giggled as Uenoyama hid his face in his hands and shook his head, utterly defeated.

“Here,” Uenoyama then said abruptly, looking to end the laughter caused at his expense. “You can… use it too.”

Mafuyu gasped when he saw Uenoyama reaching out towards him with a part of the large blanket. He nodded excitedly, and after accepting it, he placed it over his legs. It was soft and comfortable, and the best part was that it smelled so much like Uenoyama he felt his skin prickle in delight.

“Should we watch a movie?” Uenoyama asked, stealing shy glances at Mafuyu with the corner of his eye, not knowing how he would react when prompted. 

While his offer might’ve seemed out of place, it was the only thing he could offer Mafuyu since playing the guitar was out of the question given his condition. Uenoyama was determined to do something to entertain Mafuyu, as the boy dedicated his free time to come and spend it by his side. 

“A movie?” Mafuyu asked, mildly curious. “Which one do you have in mind, Uenoyama-kun?”

“Maybe something funny.”

“A comedy?” Mafuyu pouted and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, as though buying time to think.

“Wha-what?” he stuttered in indignation. “Is that weird?”

“No,” the boy shook his head and then went to scratch his chin playfully. “I was thinking that I’d much more like to watch something scarier. Like a horror.”

“No way, Mafuyu,” Uenoyama said and waved his hands frantically towards him. “My heart couldn’t take something like that right now.”

“Ok, ok, Uenoyama-kun,” the boy giggled softly. “Anything you pick is fine by me.”

“Right… let me see what I can find,” he followed and turned on the TV, looking carefully through the library of movies he had available. 

They eventually settled on an old comedy Itaya had recommended a long time ago. Uenoyama was postponing watching it because Itaya suggested he watched it with a friend, as it enhanced the experience. Due to his family’s constant presence, Uenoyama could rarely invite somebody over. But now, with Mafuyu beside him, that was as good of a time as any to check it out.

They both got comfortable under the blanket, each at opposite sides of the sofa, and began watching the movie without any further comments. As the movie progressed, Uenoyama kept sneaking glances at Mafuyu to check if he was enjoying himself. While Uenoyama chuckled now and again, he didn’t hear him laugh once. 

Mafuyu seemed zoned out, staring at the TV, his lips slightly parted. However, that sort of sight was all too familiar for Uenoyama and knew that despite his silent and distant demeanor, Mafuyu was paying attention.

“Oh, Uenoyama-kun, your fever is back.”

Uenoyama opened his eyes and saw Mafuyu standing really close to him with his hand on his forehead. He stood upright and took a moment to glance around him. The movie credits were rolling on the screen, and Mafuyu was wearing a worried expression as he kept staring at him.

“You fell asleep halfway through the movie,” Mafuyu explained and retreated slightly. “I hope my shoulder was a good replacement for a pillow.”

“I’m sorry,” Uenoyama said and rubbed his eyes awake, his vision blurry and head heavy.

“No need to apologize,” Mafuyu allowed pleasantly. “You seemed at ease, so I didn’t bother you.”

“Was it a good movie, at least?”

“It was really funny, yeah,” he nodded excitedly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Uenoyama smiled, at that point having trouble keeping his eyes open, the whole room around him swirling uncontrollably. “But, Mafuyu, I think that...” he began and clutching onto the side of the soda, he tried to stand up, but his body seemed unwilling to cooperate. Uenoyama stumbled, his legs unsteady. 

“Let me help you,” Mafuyu reached out his hand towards him quick to note his deteriorating condition.

Uenoyama lifted his eyes and felt his heart stutter once he figured out Mafuyu’s intention. He froze, staring at his hand and took a long moment before finally coming to terms with his decision. 

Lowering his head, Uenoyama grabbed Mafuyu’s hand. Were it not for the sickness clouding his judgment, he would’ve almost surely fainted. But considering how worn out he already was, Uenoyama was willing to blame all of his unusual gestures on his deplorable state. 

Uenoyama walked behind Mafuyu as the boy held tightly onto his hand. It was easy to get lost in the moment because it felt so nice to touch Mafuyu and, in turn, to be touched by him. Mafuyu was gentle and his grasp reassuring; Uenoyama utterly mesmerized by its warmth.

Mafuyu led him to his bedroom, and Uenoyama jolted once he let go of his hand. But unwilling to show it, he pushed himself forward and sat on the side of the bed, Mafuyu’s gaze lingering on him from a distance.

“Did you have a dream?” Mafuyu then asked and sat down in front of Uenoyama’s bed.

“A dream?” Uenoyama asked as he kept fiddling with his blanket, trying to get comfortable on top of the bed. “It’s hard to tell, but I think so...”

“You talk in your sleep,” the boy followed, a faint hesitation in his tone.

Uenoyama’s eyes widened, and he turned towards Mafuyu. “Wha-what was I saying?”

“You kept apologizing. And calling my name.”

“Oh…” Uenoyama bit on his lip as he leaned back on the cold wall.

“Uenoyama-kun…” the boy said and lifted his eyes to Uenoyama, who was rubbing the back of his head, distant and lost in his mind. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Well, come to think of it…” he murmured so softly Mafuyu barely caught his words. “I mean... I...”

“Does it have anything to do with the reason you are sick?” Mafuyu then asked and put his hands around his knees as he brought them closer to his chest.

Uenoyama grunted dismissively. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself once he saw Mafuyu’s pleading expression. There was no use lying or pretending otherwise, but he found it hard to find his words. And the last thing he wanted was to upset Mafuyu. 

“I suppose, in a way,” he offered with half a mouth, coming to terms with the fact that the lack of sleep combined with overworking himself to bring Hiiragi’s project to life might’ve been his downfall.

“You rarely get sick, Uenoyama-kun. So something must’ve happened for you to get like this.”

Uenoyama swallowed, as a cold chill crossed his back. Mafuyu was so perceptive it was rather frightening, but then again, maybe at that point, it was just that obvious.

“Mafuyu, do you still think of…” Uenoyama said in one breath, but his courage faded just as he was about to say the name.

Mafuyu hummed inquisitively, and he tilted his head to Uenoyama. He stared in his eyes for a long moment, and only after recognizing the strange light in his eyes did he retreat and scrunched up his lips, as though considering something sorrowful.

“You mean...”

“Yeah,” Uenoyama exhaled, his mouth dry.

Mafuyu nodded. “I do.”

“I see,” Uenoyama lowered his eyes. “Do you think it’s weird of me to ask... I mean, about him?”

Mafuyu hesitated for a moment and then shook his head. “Not really. Nobody talks about him these days... and probably even fewer think about him. Is it bad of me...” Mafuyu began, his gaze unflinching. “To be still thinking of him after all this time?”

“What? No, that’s not it,” Uenoyama offered promptly. “It’s just that...”

He swallowed, recognizing how much of a blank his mind became. Unable to find the words to express how he felt about the entire matter, Uenoyama understood he was approaching a precarious topic. He never discussed it with Mafuyu before, and the more he pried, the tenser the atmosphere between them grew. 

Uenoyama couldn’t tell if this was a proper moment to start talking about something so complicated, but he wanted to know. His curiosity might’ve gotten the better of him, but because of his condition, he was unable to finish what he started.

“The reason I sang the song that day… was because of him,” Mafuyu offered before Uenoyama could compose himself. “There was so much I wanted to say... And in a way, I suppose, there are still some things I never got to convey.”

Uenoyama lowered his head, allowing Mafuyu’s words to settle over him. He felt like he was floating, Mafuyu’s words leaving scars on him just as they passed by his ears. They stung, but not as painfully as he first imagined they would. 

The jealousy he felt... no, that wasn’t it anymore. It was the loss Mafuyu was talking about that, for the first time, resonated with him in a way it never did before. A loss that he somewhere along the line became familiar with because, at times, he felt it too. Whenever Mafuyu would distance himself too much from him, whenever he wasn’t able to convey his thoughts and feelings to him, his chest... it tightened just as it did back then, in the stairwell behind the gym, when he pretended he was asleep, and Mafuyu told him about his first love.

“But...” Mafuyu followed. “I don’t want you to think that I’m not trying.”

“Mafuyu…” Uenoyama breathed once faced with such Mafuyu’s pained expression.

“Because I really am. And the next song... that one is going to be about you. I meant it when I said it back then,” Mafuyu spoke and lifted his gaze. “So please, Uenoyama-kun. Don’t go resenting me, ok?” 

There was so much sadness in his eyes that Uenoyama’s heart felt like it would crumble. He couldn’t bear to see him so defeated. He wasn’t crying, but judging by the way his eyes were glowing, he was about to. 

That was the second time Mafuyu was in his bedroom, and the outcome was the same. Uenoyama almost made him cry once more. 

“Mafuyu,” Uenoyama urged and lifting himself from the bed, lunged forward and put his arms around him. “That was never the case,” the words escaped him before he could stop them. “I don’t want to force you… or make you think of me any differently. Because...because there’s something that I also want to tell you…”

“Ah, Uenoyama-kun, you are burning up,” Mafuyu said and pressing his hand to his forehead, pushed his fringe to the side, Uenoyama’s eyes now glazed and his cheeks on fire, the fever utterly taking over him. “It’s fine, whatever you want to tell me, it can wait until after you feel better.”

Uenoyama retreated and lifted his eyes to meet his. His lips were parted, and he was ready to speak, but the twinge in his heart prevented him from continuing. That wasn’t the time for the discussion to take place. Uenoyama couldn’t risk making mistakes. Not when he was so close to reaching that part of Mafuyu’s heart that was still hurting.

“Yeah... ok,” he complied and slowly released Mafuyu from his chest, but in his yearning, he kept holding onto the sides of his sweater with the tips of his fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” Mafuyu whispered as he listened to Uenoyama’s laborious breath. “I might’ve pushed you too much.”

“Promise you won’t leave, Mafuyu…” he urged, keeping his eyes focused on his. “No matter what.”

“I’ll be here, Uenoyama-kun,” the boy said and lifting himself slightly, pressed his lips against Uenoyama’s forehead, his sweet scent lingering on his lips as he retreated. 

Uenoyama was so warm and sweaty, Mafuyu couldn’t help but sigh pleasantly at the sight. Uenoyama allowing himself to be seen so unguarded, was indeed a treat, one Mafuyu didn’t think he would be privileged to so shortly. But Uenoyama overcame his pride for his sake, and because of that, Mafuyu couldn’t seem able to calm the thumping of his heart. 

Mafuyu steadily placed both his hands on Uenoyama’s cheeks and brushing his thumbs against them, took his time in observing him, allowing all those gentle features to be etched in his mind. Uenoyama panted as he lifted his hands and carefully placed them around Mafuyu’s wrists, holding onto him as though for dear life. 

Mafuyu wanted to kiss him so badly, and the fact that he was breathing so heavily was only fueling his desire. But he restrained himself, and gasping softly, snapped himself out of his mind. Recognizing how drowsy Uenoyama was, he helped him get back onto the bed behind him.

After covering him with the thick blanket, Mafuyu retook his spot by the side of his bed. He smiled softly as he allowed his gaze to linger on Uenoyama’s half-opened eyes. 

They spent a long moment staring at each other, both of them lost in their thoughts. With the last bit of energy he could muster, Uenoyama dragged his hand from under the comfort of his blanket and brought it forward, touching the side of the bed with the tips of his fingers, as though in search of something precious. 

Mafuyu caught the gesture, and although unsure, he reacted instinctively and reached forward, meeting Uenoyama’s hand halfway. Uenoyama then huffed and clumsily grabbed onto it as he blinked a couple of times before eventually closing his eyes completely. 

“No matter what, huh...” Mafuyu eventually whispered and set his eyes on the way Uenoyama wrapped his fingers around his hand as though afraid that he might disappear if he didn’t hold tightly enough onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my three-part series that revolve around Uenoyama and Mafuyu's relationship (in an AU canon-compliant future) after the prospects of debuting came to light.
> 
>  **First part** <<< [Second Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805534) <<< [Third](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638733)
> 
> I am also on [Tumblr](https://nightyelfy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
